


The Reckoning

by Kate_MacKay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_MacKay/pseuds/Kate_MacKay
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy race to find and rescue Groot after he is kidnapped while Rocket is forced to face his past.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I outlined this story last summer, but the past few months have been ridiculously busy, so I only had a chance to actually write it and type it up recently. In my mind, everyone gets resurrected in Avengers: Endgame, and this takes place a short time after that. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Author’s second note: I’m leaving for a week of fieldwork, so the rest of the chapters won’t be posted until I get back.

CHAPTER ONE:

Quill knew the planet Ragesh well. It was rugged and rocky with areas covered by vast deserts. The days were hot, dry and dusty. Nights were surprisingly cold and frosty. It occupied a lonely place in neutral space and had nothing of value to draw the attention of major powers, so various crime families and warlords constantly battled for control. Amid the lawlessness, Ragesh boasted a brisk black market for all sorts of unsavoury business that attracted junkers, Ravagers, smugglers, and thieves.

Quill knew the planet Ragesh well, but that didn’t mean he liked it. In fact, he hated the place. Nothing good ever happened there.

“Take us into port, Kraglin,” Quill ordered reluctantly.

“I thought you said this was an honest job, Peter,” Gamora questioned, looking out the _Quadrant’s_ large windows at the nondescript brown planet.

“So did I,” he replied. “But then our client asked us to meet him here to give him his…” Quill gestured to the football-shaped object carved from some sort of dark crystal that sat on the table in the dining area. “His… thing.” He didn’t want to ask what it was. Last time he had retrieved a strange object from a dangerous planet, it ended up being an Infinity Stone. It still hurt to remember how that had ended. He had almost lost Gamora. For a while he had…

With the familiarity that came from years together, Gamora immediately knew the path of Peter’s thoughts by the expression on his face. She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to for him to understand.

 

* * *

 

“Ragesh is awesome!” Rocket commented after Kraglin had docked the _Quadrant_. “You can buy _anything_ here. And there’s drinking, gambling… No rules!”

“Wouldn’t call it awesome,” Kraglin replied, “but I wouldn’t mind a few drinks.”

Drax enthusiastically agreed. “We should celebrate our successful job!”

Mantis nodded eagerly. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but she always enjoyed their exuberant celebrations.

“Don’t forget, we need to fix the aft shields on the _Benatar_ ,” Quill reminded. “Even a blaster could cause serious damage right now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket dismissed. “We’ll get the parts. Then we’ll get drinks.”

“Me and Gamora will give the thing to our client and collect the units. You guys have fun, but no cheating, no fights, and be back on the ship by midnight. Groot has a bedtime, you know.” Peter glanced at the youthful flora, who was engrossed in a new hand-held videogame one of their Terran friends had given him.

“Yes, Dad,” the raccoon replied sarcastically.

“Aye, Capt’n,” Kraglin said more respectfully. “I’ll do my best to get ‘em back on time.”

 

* * *

 

Ragesh sucked, but Quill smiled as he walked back to the _Quadrant_. They had earned a decent amount of units for the weird crystal football, enough to keep them going for a little while, and Gamora walked at his side holding his hand. Sure, the marketplace was teeming with vendors of dubious moral character, pickpockets were always a hazard, and no one seemed to care where they threw their trash, all in all making it an awful place. But Gamora was with him and that made even the worst places better. She would tease him for being a romantic sap if she knew his thoughts, but Quill also knew she loved him for it.

Gamora squeezed his hand and smiled at Peter with a hint of mischief in her dark eyes. “It’s going to be a few hours until the others get back. What do you want to do with this rare bit of quiet time?”

Grinning, Quill replied, “Make sure it doesn’t stay quiet for long. I know how much you love it when I…” His grin faded. “What the Hell?!”

At the edge of the marketplace, Rocket stood on the chest of a blue-skinned vendor, the barrel of his rifle pressed against the man’s nose. “She didn’t steal anything!” the raccoon shouted. “She doesn’t even know how to steal anything!”

Mantis looked around uncomfortably, knowing everything was happening because of her, but not really sure why.

“Apologise now!” Drax commanded, his polished blades glinting in the silvery light of the rising moon.

Kraglin held his blaster ready, making sure no one interfered.

“What the Hell is going on?” Quill demanded as he pushed through a few spectators to confront Rocket.

Mantis indicated the blue-skinned man. “He said I am a thief.”

“You and me know that ain’t right, Quill,” Rocket added with indignation.

Peter had to admit it was true. Despite a few adventurous years with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Mantis had never lost her innocence. “This is all just a misunderstanding,” he said in his most placating tone. “Rocket, get off him.”

“Not until he apologises,” Drax insisted.

“Sure, I’m sorry,” the blue-skinned vendor quickly replied.

Reluctantly, Rocket slung his rifle over his back and hopped off the man’s chest. “This place sucks. Let’s go get some drinks. Come on, Groot.” He looked around. “Where’s Groot?”


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

Quill felt a sudden stab of worry. This was no place for the youthful plant to be on his own. “Groot!” he called. “Kraglin, did you see where he went?”

“No, I… Sorry, Capt’n.”

“He couldn’t have gone far,” Gamora said, her concern obvious in her expression.

“He shouldn’t wander off on his own.” Rocket pointed a finger at Mantis and snarled, “This is your fault. If he hadn’t thought _you_ were stealing, we wouldn’t have been distracted!”

“It’s not her fault!” Drax boomed. “How dare you!”

Quill quickly inserted himself between the raccoon and The Destroyer. “Woah! Chill! This is not helping. Let’s focus on finding Groot.”

“Maybe he went back to the ship,” Gamora suggested. “Rocket, why don’t you and Kraglin go and check.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Rocket knew it was possible Groot got bored and decided to play videogames in his room. “Come on, Kraglin. Let’s see if we can find the kid.”

“Maybe someone here saw something,” Mantis suggested. Before Quill could stop her, she rushed to the vendor who had accused her of stealing. Grasping his forearm, she asked, “Do you know what happened to our tree friend?”

“No,” he growled.

Mantis looked shocked as she immediately let go of the man and took a step back. “Peter!”

“What is it?” he asked as he hurried to her side.

“He feels guilty.”

“Mantis, everyone here is guilty of something.”

“But he feels guilty about Groot.”

Quill, Gamora, and Drax all turned towards the blue-skinned man, who took a worried step backwards.

“Tell us what you know about Groot,” Gamora demanded.

“I don’t know anything,” he insisted.

Peter shrugged. “OK. Drax, tear one of his arms off.”

The Destroyer looked all too pleased to do so. He stepped menacingly towards the man.

“No, no!” the frightened vendor lifted his hands in surrender. “They gave me 20,000 units. All I had to do was cause a distraction.”

“Who?” Quill questioned.

“I don’t know their names. I swear.” His voice raised an octave with fear as Drax stepped even closed.

“But you do know more about them,” Quill pressed.

The vendor nodded reluctantly. “They come here for supplies, so they’re probably from a nearby system. The Xandarian who did the talking, he wanted the rodent and the tree. All I had to do was distract you. That’s it. That’s all I know.”

Mantis grabbed his forearm and declared accusingly, “He knows more!”

Gamora nodded to Drax. “Go ahead.”

“Dock 15! Their ship’s at Dock 15!”

Mantis let go. “That was the truth.”

“Let’s go!” Quill was already running. “Maybe we can catch them!”

He, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis quickly caught up with Rocket and Kraglin, who were just walking up the gangplank of the _Quadrant_.

“Dock 15!” Quill shouted breathlessly, not slowing his steps.

They all arrived at Dock 15 as a red and blue ship lifted off. Quill drew his blasters and fired two ineffectual shots at the rapidly disappearing spacecraft before Gamora’s hand gently curled around his wrist.

“They’re out of range,” she said. “That won’t do any good. Focus on what will.”

Quill took a deep breath to calm his anger and lowered his weapons.

“Those bastards,” Rocket growled as he watched the ship speed from sight. He sank to his knees, then sat on the ground. “Those fucking bastards.” His ears and whiskers drooped, making him look more forlorn than anyone had ever seen him.

“Rocket, what’s wrong?” Gamora asked.

“I know that ship. I know them.” His voice had lost all its hard edge and sounded haunted. “They’re the ones who made me.”

The Guardians looked at each other in silent shock.

Rocket continued softly, “They experiment on all sorts of things… Make monsters like me… Who knows what they’ll do to Groot.”

“You are _not_ a monster,” Quill vehemently replied. “And nothing is going to happen to Groot.” We’re getting him back.” He helped the raccoon to his feet.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Gamora questioned.

Rocket cast his memories to his earliest days of sentient thought. Days of pain and confusion. But he did remember his escape. “Albia. They’ve got a lab on Albia, only a couple of jumps from here.”

“Albia?” Kraglin asked. “No one heads there. Ain’t nothin’ ‘round there.”

“Exactly. Where else would ‘people’ like that go?” Rocket replied. “Nova Corps, the Spartax Empire, Vendia, even the Kree outlawed their experiments.”

Quill looked to the rest of the Guardians. “We’re going to Albia.”


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

Rocket looked out the large observation windows as the _Quadrant_ settled into orbit around Albia. It was a strange planet of extremes. Icy white tundra, a barren brown sand sea, and a dense, deep green tropical forest were separated by vast blue oceans. He had never wanted to see the place again. Anger was building deep inside him that he was forced to return, but he needed to get Groot back.

“We’re in orbit, Capt’n,” Kraglin announced.

“Where’s the lab, Rocket?” Quill asked.

“Somewhere in the forest.” He remembered his frantic escape. The heavy, humid air and scents of trees and damp earth after fleeing from the lab filled with the stench of blood, fear, and death.

“Scanning the forest,” Kraglin said. A few seconds later, a blinking red dot appeared on one of the large viewscreens on the _Quadrant’s_ bridge.

“Kraglin, get the _Benatar_ ready,” Quill instructed. “We’ll leave the _Quadrant_ in orbit.” He pointed to the blinking red dot. “Rocket, find a place near there to land. We need to take a look at that lab and find a way inside.”

 

* * *

 

Rocket landed the _Benatar_ in a small clearing not far from the laboratory compound. He was uncharacteristically quiet.

Quill slid his blasters into place on his hips. “Drax, Mantis, stay with the ship,” he ordered. “The rest of us will take a look and plan a way inside.”

Drax nodded as he carefully sharpened his knives.

“Be careful,” Mantis said as she waved to the small group leaving the ship.

The soil smelled damp and felt spongy beneath their feet as Peter, Gamora, Rocket, and Kraglin carefully made their way towards the compound. Dark green ferns blanketed the ground and heavy brown vines hung from tall trees. It was as dark as twilight under the thick canopy of leaves and a melancholy grey sky looked ready to drop rain at any moment.

They cautiously approached the edge of the dense forest to a location where they had a good view of the laboratory. Rocket stood behind the large, half-rotted stump of a fallen tree. Kraglin knelt at his right, while Peter used the wide trunk of an ancient tree for cover. Gamora crouched behind a thick growth of ferns.

The laboratory compound consisted of one large, rectangular structure surrounded by several smaller buildings. The entire complex was protected by a pulsing, glowing golden fence.

“That looks like an Asgardian plasma fence,” Gamora observed.

Kraglin agreed. “Those are damn near impossible to break through.”

“Yondu did once,” Quill recalled. “He used that special generator.”

“A quantum energy generator,” Kraglin clarified. “But that’s long gone. Blew up with the _Eclector_. And those generators are hard to get.”

“We have one,” Rocket stated.

“We do?” Quill asked. “Since when?”

“Since Thor’s last visit,” the raccoon replied. “He had one in his stuff.”

“You stole from an Asgardian god?” Quill asked with exasperation.

Gamora sighed. “You will apologise to him next time he visits. You shouldn’t steal from friends.”

“Why not?” Rocket argued. “Friends are less likely to kill us.”

Gamora glared at him, so he finally conceded, “Fine, fine. I’ll apologise for taking something we need to save Groot.”

“You didn’t know that at the time,” Quill replied. “You just stole it because you have sticky fingers and take anything not nailed down.”

“Not _anything_. Only useful or valuable things. Or fun things.”

Gamora refocused the conversation. “Right now we need to figure out how to get Groot.”

Quill nodded. “Right. Rocket, do you think you can use that generator to take down the plasma fence?”

“Piece of cake,” he declared. “It needs to be set up at once of the plasma emission points and will only make a small opening in the fence.”

“That’s all we need,” Gamora stated. She indicated a corner of the compound closest to the forest. “That might be best. The guards are lax patrolling there.”

“Let’s get back to the _Benatar_ ,” Quill said. “We’ll get that generator and work out a plan to get Groot once we’re inside.”


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Standing on the table in the galley, Rocket pointed to a map of the laboratory complex displayed on a large viewscreen. “Those two buildings are barracks. They used to have twenty to thirty guards. Don't know what they have now. That little shed, I bet it’s the plasma fence power source. Wasn’t there when I was here and neither was the fence.” He indicated the largest structure, a bleak concrete rectangle. “That’s where they do their experiments and keep their ‘subjects’. The other building is where the scientists live. Dr. Killick and Dr. Xargo are in charge.” Anger was obvious in his expression as he added, “Sadistic bastards.” He hopped off the table. “If it was up to me, I’d kill ‘em all.”

Drax looked up from the blade he was polishing. “I agree with that plan.”

“That’s not a plan, Drax,” Gamora stated with mild impatience.

“It’s at least some percentage of a plan,” the big man argued.

Mantis interrupted before an argument could ensue. “How will we find Groot?”

“We’ll wait until dusk, when it will be harder for any guards to see us." Quill decided. "Rocket will place the quantum energy generator here,” he indicated the location Gamora had suggested. “We’ll all go in, then turn the generator off. Hopefully no one will notice were in there.”

“Then how will we leave?” Mantis looked concerned.

Quill continued, “Once inside the compound, we’ll split up. Rocket and Kraglin will set explosives around all the buildings. The rest of us will go to the lab and find Groot. As soon as we have him, Rocket will blast the plasma fence power source. Once we’re safely out of range, he’ll blow the whole place.” Peter looked at Gamora, knowing she didn’t usually approve of wholesale destruction.

She met his eyes and nodded. “They cannot be allowed to continue their cruelty.”

Normally Rocket would have been excited he could use his explosives, but worry for Groot overrode that emotion. He knew what sorts of terrible acts the scientists were capable of. “Let’s get Groot.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the guard patrolling the corner of the compound ambled from sight, Rocket activated the quantum energy generator. The Guardians slipped through the small, dark gap that appeared in the pulsing golden fence. Once they were inside, he shut the generator down and the fence reappeared.

Gamora turned the dial on her communicator. “I’m on Frequency Twelve.”

“Twelve. Got it,” Rocket confirmed.

“We’ll let you know as soon as we have Groot,” Quill said. “Then we can get the Hell out of here and blow this place.”

“Be careful,” Mantis added.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket brushed off her concern. “Just hurry up and get Groot before they can… Just hurry up and get him. Let’s go, Kraglin.”

Careful to stay as concealed in shadow as possible, Kraglin shouldered a satchel of tools and explosives and followed the raccoon towards the closest building.

Quill led the others towards the large, rectangular structure where they believed Groot was being held. An electronic lock, laughably easy for Peter to override, secured the main door to the building. Inside, everything was sterile white tile and stainless steel. Uncomfortable, bright white light illuminated the windowless structure. Bleak, empty cages lined both sides of a wide corridor.

“What sort of place is this?” Drax questioned, disgust obvious in his expression.

Mantis quietly noted, “I understand Rocket better now.” Her antennae glowed with a subtle, melancholy light as though she could feel all the pain and grief and suffering that had been endured there. No one fully understood her power, but as Quill saw her mournful expression, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Mantis, are you all right?” he asked. “I thought you had to touch someone to feel.”

“Not when the feelings are this strong… Many terrible things have happened here, Peter.”

Quill’s mouth set in a grim line. “Let’s make sure they never happen again.”

Gamora set a hand on his arm. “Focus, Peter.” She knew his emotions were his strength, but could also be exploited as a weakness. “Let’s find Groot first. Then we can make sure they can’t do this anymore.”

He nodded and led the way down the bleak corridor to a locked door. After picking the lock with practised ease, Quill slowly cracked open the door and looked inside. He scowled as he pushed the door open all the way.

Numerous cages of various sizes lined one wall of the large room. Animals of all sorts whined and whimpered inside them, their eyes filled with fear. A substantial metal table occupied the centre of the room. Jars of various liquids lined a shelf against another wall.

But there was no Groot.

“Where is he?” Gamora asked with concern. “Rocket said he would be here.”

A brightly lit corridor led to the back of the building.

“Down there?” Drax suggested.

“I hope so,” Quill replied, concerned this might not be where Groot was taken and they might never find him. Mantis stopped his with a hand on his shoulder.

“Peter, what about these?” she asked, her dark eyes pools of sadness and sympathy. “They will all die when Rocket destroys this place.”

“We’ll free them. After we…”

Pounding footsteps interrupted Quill. Lots of pounding footsteps echoing down the hallway they had just passed through.

“Someone must have seen us!” Gamora exclaimed.

“How? There aren’t any security cameras!” Quill protested.

“Yes!” Drax bellowed enthusiastically as he lifted his rifle, exuberant as ever for battle.

Quill tipped over the heavy metal table to use as cover and drew his blasters just as a squad of black-clad guards charged into the room. Wasting no time, Drax fired the first shot.

Suddenly, a terrified “I am Groot!” pierced through the sounds of blaster fire.

“He’s down there!” Gamora exclaimed, indicating the corridor leading to the back of the building. She fired a few shots from her rifle. “We’ll take care of these, Peter. You get Groot.”

He nodded. Still crouched behind the metal table, he handed one of his blasters to Mantis. “Remember, stay calm, aim, and squeeze the top trigger. Don’t pull it hard, just squeeze it, like we practised.”

“Yes, Peter.” She flashed an awkward expression of clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. “I will put on my mean face for this.”

“Good.” He hoped his own smile was reassuring. Glancing at Gamora, they shared a loving look despite the fight raging around them. “Cover me.”

Although Gamora carefully aimed her shots, blaster fire cut the air around Quill and sparked off the walls as he darted from behind the overturned table to the hallway.

A panicked “I am Groot!” made him run even faster.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

Rocket and Kraglin moved stealthily from one building to the next. Holding a blaster in his hand, the former Ravager kept a wary eye out for guards.

The raccoon smiled with vicious satisfaction. “It’s payback time, you bastards,” he said to himself as he placed a wad of high explosives against one of the support walls of the lead scientists’ residence. “Kraglin, toss me another detonator.” He hummed a happy tune as he caught the device and his deft fingers twisted wires together. “Hand me a screwdriver.”

Kraglin reached into his satchel for the tool, but froze when he felt the metal barrel of a blaster prod him in the back.

“Uh, Rocket…?”

“Damn it, Kraglin. The screwdriver.” The raccoon turned to face him and sighed. “Oh, shit. Dr. Killick.”

“Welcome back, Subject 89P13,” the mild-looking Xandarian wearing a white lab coat stated. Six capable-looking men accompanied him. Three held their weapons on Kraglin. The others aimed their blasters at Rocket. “Drop your weapons,” Killick ordered. “Both of you.”

Kraglin dropped his blaster immediately. Rocket was more reluctant, but finally obeyed.

  
Killick chuckled. “You always were a rebellious one, Subject 89P13. You are more intelligent than I expected, but not quite enough to elude me. My men were supposed to recover both you and the Flora Colossus, but when they only got the plant, I didn’t worry. I knew you and your friends would come.” The doctor smiled maliciously when he saw the flicker of worry briefly touch the raccoon’s face. “That’s right. I planned for your friends. Right about now my men should be, well, eliminating them.”

“Don’t count on it,” Rocket defended. “You don’t know them.”

Killick waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, yes, I know you call yourselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. But really, what are you but misfits and criminals? At least you and the Flora will be useful. Dr. Xargo is beginning his experiments on the Flora and soon I will complete mine on you.” He nodded to one of the guards. “Take Subject 89P13 to my laboratory.”

“His name’s Rocket,” Kraglin said softly. He looked down at the raccoon, glanced at the Yaka arrow still in his belt, and winked.

Rocket smiled.

 

* * *

 

Gamora continued to trade shots with the group of guards. Peter had been teaching Mantis how to use a blaster, but it was obvious she was still uncomfortable with the weapon. Nevertheless, she carefully aimed and tried to make every shot count. Drax, of course, was laughing and enjoying every minute of the firefight.

A crash sounded in the hallway behind them. Gamora heard blaster fire, Peter cursing, and an angry “I am Groot.”

Part of her wanted to help Peter, but the guards would overwhelm Drax and Mantis if she left. She knew Peter was very capable and trusted he would get Groot, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about him.

A black grenade rolled into the room. Gamora pushed Mantis behind Drax for protection before it exploded. The shockwave slammed Gamora into the far wall. White tile crumbled and ominous cracks appeared in the pale concrete wall. The force of the blast shattered a number of jars on the shelf, spilling a kaleidoscope of colourful chemicals onto the stark white floor. A bright spark of blaster fire ignited them and flames erupted with brilliant intensity, making the air heavy with smoke and difficult to breathe.

The momentary distraction allowed a dozen more guards to swarm into the room. Drax tossed aside his rifle and bellowed a battle cry as he drew his knives. Gamora didn’t bother looking for the rifle she had dropped. She drew her sword and waded into battle.

 

* * *

 

Driven by Groot’s desperate cries, Quill kicked in a metal door to get to him. He cursed angrily at what he saw inside. Groot was secured to a metal table with thick metal manacles. Two men dressed in white lab coats leaned over the young Flora, one holding a saw. Growling, snarling creatures of all sorts paced inside cages against one of the walls. The two guards standing beside the door leapt into action.

One jabbed a shock stick at Quill. He ducked under the action and shot the scientist holding the saw. He grabbed the guard and shoved him aside, slamming him headfirst into a glass cabinet holding jars of unknown specimens. Glass shattered and smelly liquid spilled across the sterile white floor towards a drain.

The second guard rammed his shock stick into Quill’s ribs. The sharp jolt of electricity knocked him to his knees. His anger and concern for Groot driving him, Peter growled as he battled the painful current flowing through his body and managed to shoot the guard. Gasping for breath, he staggered to his feet.

The remaining white-coated scientist unlatched a cage and yanked open the door. He shouted at the animal inside. A lion-sized lizard with colourful feathers decorating its back darted out. With a vicious snarl, it jumped and tackled Quill before he could turn and shoot it.

Quill slammed into a rolling cart of nasty-looking medical instruments. The cart tipped over, scattering the tools across the floor with a crash as Peter landed hard, losing his grip on his blaster. The strange lizard-bird landed on top of him and slashed with razor-sharp black claws while snapping at him with serrated yellow teeth.

“Damn, you need a breath mint!” he complained as he wrestled the strange animal and its jaws came dangerously close to his face.

With a hand on the lizard-bird’s throat, Quill kept it from biting him while it continued to slash at him with its lethal claws. The thick leather of his jacket protected him, but as he reached for a scalpel to use as a weapon, his jacket slipped open. A dark claw cut across the unprotected patch of his ribs and sliced deep into the muscle.

Quill gasped with the sudden pain and lost his grip on the feathered lizard. Yellow teeth plunged towards his throat.

And a big wooden hand swatted the beast aside with deadly force.

Quill blinked up at Groot, who had managed to free one arm from the metal restraints.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Groot.” Peter scrambled to his knees and searched for his blaster.

“Looking for this?” the remaining scientist, a grey-haired Xandarian with a malicious smile asked as he lifted the weapon.

Quill didn’t hesitate. He launched himself at the man. His hand curled around the blaster as he tried to wrench it from his grasp. The wiry Xandarian held on tenaciously while ruthlessly slamming a fist into Quill’s bleeding side. Peter grunted at the burst of pain, but didn’t let go. The two men battled for control of the weapon, kicking aside various medical instruments that had spilled across the floor and crashing into a metal cabinet hard enough to leave a dent. Still fighting, they stumbled over the upturned cart and fell in a tangle.

The Xandarian doctor’s finger tightened on the trigger. Quill felt the searing heat of the energy pulse as he hit the ground with the scientist landing on top of him.

“I am Groot?” the Flora asked fearfully as he struggled against his restraints.

But Peter didn’t respond.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

A long moment passed before Quill let out a groan as he pushed the dead Xandarian off him, looking at the gaping wound in the man’s chest. A tendril of smoke rose from a singed hole in Peter’s grey shirt where the hot blast had grazed past him. Grabbing his weapon, he pushed himself to his feet and turned to Groot.

“Are you OK?”

The Flora nodded. “I am Groot?” he asked, pointing to the bleeding gash on Quill’s ribs.

“I’ll be fine,” Peter dismissed as he quickly freed the teenaged tree.

Groot slid from the table and immediately hugged Quill tightly, burying his face against his chest. It reminded Peter that despite all they had done over the past few years, despite his growth spurt and teenaged attitude, Groot was still just a kid.

Quill hugged him for a moment, then said, “Let’s get back to the others and go home.”

Groot nodded enthusiastically. “I am Groot!”

 

* * *

 

“We have vanquished our foes!” Drax declared triumphantly as he killed the last guard with a quick slash of a knife.

The fire in the room was becoming hotter and more intense as flames fed by the spilled chemicals licked at the ceiling and caught it on fire. Acrid smoke filled the room.

“Free them!” Gamora ordered Drax and Mantis, gesturing to the cages of frightened animals. “I’ll help Peter!” She turned towards the hallway and saw him and Groot running towards her. Her feeling of relief was short-lived.

Groot suddenly stopped and grabbed Quill by the collar and roughly pulled him backwards. A moment later, a piece of the ceiling collapsed with a crash of dust and debris that instantly flared into a fireball that filled the corridor.

“Gamora!” Quill cried, shaking off Groot’s wooden hands and charging towards the flames. He shielded his face from the heat of the fire as he desperately searched for a way through them. “Gamora, are you OK?”

“Yes,” she called from the other side of the flames and debris. “What about you?”

“Yeah, Groot’s fine. But I can’t get through this.”

“We’ll try to get the fire out.”

“Don’t bother,” Quill countered. “Get back to the _Benatar_. We’ll meet you there.”

“Be careful, Peter.”

“You know me!”

“That’s what I mean!” Gamora turned to Drax and Mantis. “Let’s go!” She pressed a button on her transmitter. “Rocket, take out the fence and get back to the ship.”

Static was the only reply.

“Rocket!”

 

* * *

 

Kraglin whistled the Yaka arrow into action, killing one of the guards instantly. Rocket dove for the rifle he had dropped as blaster fire cut the air around him. The raccoon rolled to his knees and pulled the trigger. Another guard fell.

The Yaka arrow blazed a red path amidst the pale energy bursts of blasters. Rocket yelped when a shot hit the top of his shoulder. He growled angrily that it threw off his aim and allowed Dr. Killick to escape. He started to pursue the scientist, but Kraglin stopped him.

Rocket blinked and realised the guards were all dead and Gamora’s voice was demanding a reply.

“Answer her,” Kraglin ordered.

“Rocket, we have Groot. Take down the fence! Rocket, answer me!”

Fishing the transmitter from his pack, he finally replied, “Got it! Keep an eye out for that bastard Killick.” He grabbed another transmitter and pushed a blinking yellow button.

An explosion and ball of flame erupted from a corner of the compound and immediately the glowing fence disappeared.

“Let’s go, Rocket,” Kraglin said, seeing the raccoon still scanning the area for Killick. “We’ll set the last bombs and get him in the explosion.”

“Be more satisfying to kill him myself,” Rocket replied, but did as Kraglin instructed and set the last explosives.

Suddenly, a group of small animals raced from the main building and scattered into the forest. Gamora, Drax, and Mantis ran behind them.

“Where’s Groot?” Rocket demanded.

“He and Peter had to get out another way,” Gamora explained. “They’ll meet us at the _Benatar_. Let’s go!”

Kraglin scooped up Rocket onto his shoulder and ran with the others towards the ship. They made it back without incident, but there was no sign of Quill or Groot.

“Let’s give them a few minutes to get here,” Gamora decided, but couldn’t keep the worry from her voice.

 

* * *

 

Quill was certain the lab would have a back door. What kind of idiot designed a building without a back door? Idiots who experimented on animals and didn’t want them to escape, Peter discovered. He cursed and decided he had to resort to a Rocket-approved method of escape. He pulled out the two grenades he had in his knapsack.

“Groot, take cover,” he ordered as he set the grenades against the exterior wall and hoped the concrete wasn’t too thick. He joined the young tree hiding behind the metal table and waited for the blast.

The explosion rocked the room and a few chunks of concrete fell from the ceiling. His ears still ringing, Quill tried to wave aside the dust and smoke in the air. Thankfully, the grenades had created a jagged hole in the outer wall just big enough to squeeze through.

“Come on, Groot. Let’s go home.” He led the way outside, where the sun had set and the moon shimmered behind a veil of clouds. Scanning what he could see of the compound, Quill noticed no guards in sight and the glowing plasma fence was gone. That brought wave of relief. Maybe for once escape would be easier than he thought.

Darting between buildings, Quill and Groot tried to stay in their shadows where they were less likely to be seen. They worked their way to the edge of the compound, getting closer to the forest.

But, of course, things could never be easy.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Gamora scanned the forest from the steps of the _Benatar_. Too much time had passed with no sign of Peter or Groot. Mantis tried to get Rocket to stop pacing so she could take care of his shoulder wound, but he brushed aside her concern.

The raccoon finally stopped moving and faced Gamora. “I didn’t get Groot back from your lunatic father just to lose him again!” he ranted.

The barb hurt. She had left Thanos years before, yet the stigma remained. “You think I want to lose Peter?” she replied angrily. “Kraglin, get the ship ready to leave in a hurry. Mantis, take care of Rocket’s shoulder. Drax, we’re going to find Peter and Groot.”

Before they could move, they heard blaster fire, shouting, and people running through the jungle. Drax drew his blades in preparation for a fight.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t let them escape!” Killick ordered the two dozen guards with him. “Don’t kill the Flora or the raccoon!”

Quill turned swiftly and fired his blaster twice. Both shots found their targets and briefly slowed the guards. Quill wasn’t about to wait around for them to regain their courage and figure out they were facing one man with one gun that was rapidly running out of charges.

“Run, Groot!” He ordered, pointing to the dark forest. “Straight that way to the ship.”

For once, Groot did not need to be told twice to do something. The youthful Flora ran into the woods.

Quill followed, moving much slower as he tried to cover their escape with some well-placed shots. He weaved between trees and thick hanging vines, frowning when a blaster pulse burned the air disconcertingly close to his ear.

He lost sight of Groot. How could he find a teenaged tree in the dense forest at night? Hopefully he got to the ship. If not, he had no idea how to find him.

Quill turned to return fire again and tripped over a thick root hidden by a growth of ferns. He hit the ground hard and the pain from the claw wound he had been trying to ignore exploded with an angry vengeance. Groaning, Quill pushed himself to his hands and knees.

Suddenly, wooden hands were helping him up.

“I am Groot!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Quill replied tiredly. He stumbled through the forest with Groot. Then the trees cleared and the _Benatar_ was in front of them.

“Quill!” Drax boomed.

“Groot!” Rocket exclaimed with relief.

“Peter!” Gamora was instantly at his side, helping him up the gangplank onto the ship. “You said you were fine,” she reprimanded. “What happened?”

Before he could answer, blaster fire erupted as Killick and his remaining guards burst into the clearing.

“Kraglin, go!” Gamora ordered.

“No, Kraglin, stay!” Rocket countermanded. Lifting his rifle hurt like hell with his wounded shoulder and blaster fire sparked dangerously against the ship around him, but his aim was steady. His single shot hit Killick in the forehead. “ _Now_ we can go,” Rocket stated as he lowered his rifle.

The gangplank closed as the _Benatar_ lifted off. Rocket gazed out the aft observation window of the ship as he pressed the blinking red button on a transmitter. He felt grim satisfaction seeing the entire experimentation facility disappear in an explosion of billowing flames.

“Rocket,” Mantis said soothingly. “Let me help you now.”

“I don’t need…”

“I am Groot,” the tree interrupted.

“Yeah, OK,” he reluctantly agreed. “I’ll let her fix it up.”

Gamora took one of Quill’s hands in her own. “You’re bleeding, too. What happened?”

“There was some weird lizard-bird thing with bad breath and really sharp claws.”

“Come with me, Peter. I’ll take care of it.”

Before they could go to their quarters, Kraglin called from the flight deck. “Uh… Capt’n? We got a problem.”

“What now?” Quill bemoaned. He was really starting to hurt and just wanted to sleep until the pain went away.

“It’s kinda an emergency,” Kraglin added, sounding even more worried.

Quill groaned softly. He squeezed Gamora’s hand and flashed her a quick smile before he tiredly climbed the steps to the flight deck to discover what the latest crisis was. She followed him.

“What’s going on, Kraglin?” Quill asked.

“Steering’s not responding.” The former Ravager demonstrated by moving the stick dramatically while the _Benatar_ continued its path unchanged. “Can’t dock with the _Quadrant_ like this.”

“Shit.” Quill dropped into the seat beside Kraglin. “We didn’t fix the aft shield before coming here. That blaster fire must have hit something.”

Kraglin nodded. “So what do we do, Capt’n? We’re drifting with no control.”

Quill’s green eyes surveyed the console in front of him, taking in all the readouts and warning lights. His brain quickly ran through possibilities and finally settled on one. “We can steer it manually by controlling engine output. I’ll take port engines one to four. You get five to eight on the starboard side. I’ll tell you what to do.”

“Aye, Capt’n.”

“Gamora, buckle up.” Quill switched on the ship’s comm system. “Hey guys, put on your seatbelts and get ready for a rough landing.”

Rocket’s voice came out of the speaker. “What did you do now, Quill? Ow! Leave it alone!”

“Let Mantis take care of that,” Drax ordered.

“I am Groot!”

Quill switched off the comms. Listening to their bickering wasn’t going to help. He focused on the _Quadrant_ , which was getting closer. “OK, Kraglin, increase power to six and seven. Little more… good.”

The _Benatar_ slowly turned left. Quill altered some of the controls on his console and the ship angled towards the _Quadrant_.

While working his own controls, Quill ordered, “Ease up on five, more on eight.”

The _Quadrant_ loomed in front of the _Benatar_. They were approaching fast, but the ship was not quite lined up with the docking bay. The collision avoidance alarm began wailing its warning. A bead of sweat ran down Quill’s forehead into his eye. He blinked it away, never taking his hands from the engine controls.

This was going to be a close one.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Gamora watched Peter. Because of his carefree nature and tendency not to take things seriously, it was easy to forget his abilities. Now with his attention focused on flying the crippled ship in a most unconventional way, calmly giving orders to Kraglin, Gamora was reminded how skilled and capable Peter was.

“Hang on,” Quill warned. “This’ll be rough.”

The opening to the _Quadrant’s_ docking bay got closer and closer as Quill finessed the _Benatar’s_ path with careful engine adjustments. The smaller ship slipped inside, clipping the wall with a wing and slicing through a thick bundle of wires with an explosion of sparks. The nose of the ship slammed hard into the mooring station and stopped.

“Engines full stop,” Quill said. “Deploy moorings.”

“Yeah!” Kraglin cheered as he obeyed the orders. “We made it!”

Quill nodded slightly and closed his eyes. He had been running, fighting, flying… and now his adrenaline was draining away and he was starting to notice just how much he hurt. He heard Gamora telling Kraglin to check on the others and assess the damage to the ships. Good. She could take over.

Gamora set a hand on Quill’s shoulder. “Peter?”

Groaning unhappily, he forced his eyes open. She knelt beside his seat, her dark eyes filled with concern. “Come with me, Peter.”

“What about the others?”

“Kraglin’s checking on them. Now it’s time to take care of you.”

Quill nodded. He accepted her help to stand and meekly followed her from the _Benatar_ to the _Quadrant’s_ med bay.

Sitting on the cold metal exam table, Quill shrugged off his jacket. Gamora set it aside, taking a moment to run her fingers over the claw marks that marred the thick leather. She helped him take off his shirt, her eyes lingering on his muscular chest, noting the scars marking his skin. Two were from dubious escapades before she had known him. But the few he had earned since then—those were from protecting and defending both his family and complete strangers. Those he had earned being a caring and honourable man.

“What?” he asked, noticing her thoughtful expression.

Gamora’s lips curved into a soft smile as she met his green eyes. “I love you, Peter.”

Despite the fact he was tired and hurt, Quill returned her smile. No matter how many times she said it, hearing the words did something to his heart. “I love you, too.”

Turning her attention to what needed to be done, Gamora instructed, “Lay down. I’ll get what we need.”

Quill hissed at the cold metal of the table touching the bare skin of his back as she searched through a few drawers and cabinets, quickly returning with a tray of supplies.

After gently cleaning the claw wound, Gamora decided, “It should be stitched. I’ll give you a local anaesthetic. Just a quick sting before it starts working.”

Quill barely felt the brief jab of a needle before a strange numbness settled over the left side of his ribs. He closed his eyes as Gamora carefully stitched his flesh back together.

“We need to get more anaesthetic,” she informed. “That was the last of it.”

Quill hummed an acknowledgement, but she wasn’t sure he actually understood what she said. “I’ll tell Kraglin to put it on the list of thigs we need.”

“Good Idea,” Quill mumbled. “I’ll forget.”

“Sit up. I need to bandage it.”

With Gamora’s help, Peter obeyed. Her fingers ghosted across his warm skin as she wrapped clean white gauze around his torso to cover the stitches.

“You got a little too close to a blaster,” Gamora noted. She gently spread burn salve over the patch of blistered and reddened skin on the centre of his chest. Soothing coolness quickly seeped into the angry burn. She put away the supplies and cleaned up before returning to Peter and standing in front of him.

Gamora affectionately stroked his stubbled cheek. “I suppose I should kiss it better.” She flashed a teasing smile. “I know that is vital for Terran healing.”

They leaned towards each other and shared a lingering kiss. Gamora enjoyed that Peter never rushed. They had kissed countless times over the years, but he still always took his time to ensure she felt all the emotion he poured into the gesture.

“Um… Sorry, Capt’n, Gamora. Didn’t mean to… uh…”

Quill and Gamora slowly broke apart and looked to the doorway where Kraglin stood with Rocket. The raccoon made sure they could see him roll his eyes. His shoulder was bandaged, his left arm in a sling.

“We came to report on the damage to the ship… uh, ships,” Kraglin said.

“Rocket, are you OK?” Quill asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismissed. “But your creative flying left us with two broken ships. We still got the aft shield of the _Benatar_ to fix, but now we gotta fix the steering controls, too.”

Quill was about to argue that it wasn’t his fault the _Benatar_ was damaged when Kraglin added, “We also got issues with the _Quadrant_. Our landing took out the fuel modulator for the two centre engines. I was thinkin’ we could go to Cassiar for parts. It’s only two jumps away.”

Quill nodded. It was a good idea. Cassiar’s location at the edge of Nova Corps jurisdiction made its marketplace a bit dubious, but pretty much anything could be bought there and it was a good place to scout for a job. “Set a course for Cassiar,” Peter decided.

“Aye, Capt’n.” The former Ravager walked away towards the bridge.

Rocket lingered, picking at imaginary bits of fuzz on his sling. He finally reluctantly said, “Gamora, that stuff about you and Thanos… I was… I didn’t…”

“Rocket, I understand,” she replied. “You were worried about Groot. Everyone we love is home safely now. That’s what’s important.”

The raccoon nodded. “Thanks.” He looked at Quill. “You hurt bad?”

Peter shook his head. “Nah.”

“Good. Because Groot’s worried about you, Star-Dork,” he quickly added. “He's in the galley.”

Tiredly pushing himself to his feet, Quill said, “I’ll go see him.”

Rocket nodded and walked away.

Quill groaned softly as he pulled his bloodied shirt back on.

“Are you really all right, Peter?” Gamora questioned, her dark eyes studying him carefully.

“Yeah. Just tired. And the anaesthetic is wearing off already.” He smiled lopsidedly. “You know I hate stitches.” He motioned to the door. “Let’s go see the kid. Then I could use some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

“I am Groot!” the young tree exclaimed as he set his game aside and hugged Quill.

Peter grunted when the embrace was just a little too tight, but he assured Groot, “I’m OK. What about you?”

“I am Groot.”

“I’m glad you’re home, too, kid.” Quill smiled. “You know we love you.”

The teenaged tree shifted his feet and looked like he wanted to brush off the comment, but he quietly replied, “I am Groot.” Then he picked up his videogame and went back to Rocket.

Gamora smiled as she slipped her arm around Quill’s waist. He draped an arm over her shoulders and they pulled each other close.

Kraglin entered the galley reporting the _Quadrant_ was headed to Cassiar. Groot showed Rocket something on his game. Mantis laughed at something Drax said as he showed her how to properly sharpen a knife.

Quill and Gamora looked at each other, expressing everything they needed to say without words. Gamora rested her head against Peter’s shoulder and they sighed with contentment. Despite all they had endured over the years, despite all the difficulties they still faced, despite the never-ending challenge to earn enough units to keep going, they were rich in all the ways that really mattered.

~The End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, especially those who left kudos and comments. I appreciate the time you take to let me know what you like about my stories.  
> I will post a follow-up story to this one shortly. I hope you will enjoy that one as well.  
> As always, I send everyone my best wishes!


End file.
